


Vida Doméstica

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas finalmente conseguem fazer suas gêmeas bebês dormirem ao mesmo tempo.





	Vida Doméstica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866613) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 13 - domestic bliss.

Ela fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, fazer as gêmeas dormirem ao mesmo tempo era um pequeno milagre, e ela não queria desperdiçar isso.

Ela foi até Medusa, praticamente se jogando no colo dela. “Finalmente dormiram,” ela disse, mal acima de um sussurro.

“As duas? E como conseguiu isso?” Medusa provocou.

“Um presente dos deuses, tenho certeza. Faz o que, uma semana?” Ela se aconchegou com Medusa.

Por mais que sempre tivesse querido filhos, e não tivesse arrependimentos sobre ter ela, sentia falta de passar tempo com sua esposa, ao invés de terem de alternar seu horário de sono para que ambas pudessem dormir.

Essa era a vida que Medusa nunca nem pensou que queria ter, mas uma que ela definitivamente pensava que não pertenceria a ela. E ainda assim ali estava, vivendo uma vida doméstica feliz com sua adorável esposa e suas adoráveis filhas. A vida não podia ser melhor.


End file.
